1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in structure of a filter connector, and more particularly, it relates to a filter connector having improved structure for mounting filter elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a conventional filter connector. A shell 3 is formed by butting a front shell 1 and a back shell 2 of conductive materal. A pair of insulating inserts 4 and 5 and a conductive plate 7 provided with a feedthrough capacitor 6 are disposed in the shell 3. A connector pin 8 passes through the inserts 4 and 5 and the feedthrough capacitor 6.
The aforementioned filter connector is mounted on a bottom plate 9 such as a printed circuit board. Filter elements such as an inductance element 10a and a capacitor element 10b are mounted on the bottom plate 9, to be electrically connnected with the connector pin 8 through a conductive pattern 11.
However, the aforementioned filter connector is only provided with the capacitor 6 as a filter element. Thus, the filter characteristics are determined only by the feedthrough capacitor 6, whereby various noise components cannot be effectively removed.
Therefore, the filter elements such as the inductance element 10a and the capacitor element 10b are provided on the bottom plate 9 as hereinabove described, in order to constitute a more effective filter circuit. However, space is required on the bottom plate 9 to mount such filter elements.
Therefore, the packaging density is reduced, leading to an increase in the size of the product in which the filter connector is assembled.